Uzumaki dining hall
by Ren-Bun
Summary: Naruto is a chief of his own restaurant, but when Sasuke from the Mafia wants to buy Naruto place. what will Naruto do to keep the place he worked so hard for, and not fall for the very addicting uchiha. lemon sasunaru.
1. Chapter 1

These characters are not mine. They are Masashi Kishimoto. This is a sasunaru fanfic if you don't like sasunaru coupling then don't read. This is my first fanfic so please be nice. And if their anything I need to in prove on tell me. Thank you. And the sex won't come in until the later chapters.

* * *

The party

Naruto heavily sigh from the over load of orders. Being chief of a huge restaurant is very hard work. The Uzumaki Dining Hall was very popular

andmany people came to see the art and magic of the great Uzumaki. Yes he owns the best place to eat cake and eat dinner, for all

was very busy because this night was a birthday party. Naruto was making a cake for the luck girl's birthday. Just putting the special touches to it

and enter the dining hall. The dining hall was such a wonderful and calming place to be. The room smelled as freshly cut oranges dipped in cream.

The tables had a soft red color tainted with orange within it. Naruto walked very slowly trying not to tip or drop the cake that he had work so hard

to make for the birthday girl, and his best friend Sakura. Sakura was open up presents from all her friends that came there. "Oh thank you Ino, but

do you think I really need one of these?" Naruto didn't really want to know what, but saw it and knew what it saw; a sex toy." Ino batted Sakura

on the back and laughed out loud. "Sure you do every girl has to something to make their man craw back for more!" Naruto cough quietly and

said."I really didn't need to know that; and I wouldn't crawl back for more if I were that guy that would get attacked with that." Ino just ignored

him and hugged him. "You have such a wonderful restaurant here, is that the cake!?" Naruto nodded and cheerfully said. "Yes, time for the

birthday girl to blow out her candles." Sakura face lit up when she saw her cake. "Oh thank you Naruto, this is the best looking, and smelling cake

Konoha!" Kiba who was invited to Sakura's birthday and her befriend, raped his arms around Naruto and licked his neck. "Yeah you smell and taste

good also." For that Sakura punch Kiba on the head. Naruto was too shocked to do anything, yea the dog did stupid things before, but this was

the first. Kiba whimpered like a kicked puppy. "You didn't have to use your super ninja strength on me like that." Sakura as crazy as she was

insanely laughed. "Well I have to keep a leash on you so how." Everyone just laughed and didn't pay much attention to the barking Kiba.

It came to closing time and everyone left and went home. Naruto had a wonderful day. Having funny with his friends, watching Kiba get his ass

kicked by Sakura. Naruto went behind the counter to see if everything was in order. It was his employees knew better than to steal from Naruto.

They were all given this job for a reason. Naruto was one of those picky people that had to choose "the right person" for the job. Naruto was just

getting his jacket to leave until the front door of the dining hall open. Naruto rush to the front door. "Sorry we just closed an hour ago you'll have

to come back on the morning." Naruto realized that there was more than one there was four all dressed in black, and one wearing black slacks,

and a white dressy shirt. "Were here to talk to , were is he NOW!!!." Naruto was scared at one of the four guys that yelled at him. Suddenly the

one guy that was dressed differently from the rest tapped the guy on the shoulder. "y_yes my Lor_" before the guy was able the finish his

sentence he was slapped across the face. "How dare you talk to someone like that to the person you're asking a question too?" They all moved

out of the way of the boy. Strangely the boy looked about his age. "I'm sorry about my body guard do you know where Mr. Uzumaki is?" Naruto

cleared his voice. "Yes, and please call me Naruto." Naruto was very pleased to see that the other boy was so nice. "What is your name, I see it

only fair to know?" The other boy softly laughed and moved his dark hair out of his face. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I need to talk to you."

* * *

yes I know it is short.....I tried.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I didn't write in so long. My computer was being mean. Well while I was looking at how I did chapter 1. I seen it a little confusing of who I did space things out. Tell me how you like it now.

As always these are not my characters.

Please enjoy the 2nd

_Naruto was very pleased to see that the other boy was so nice. "What is your name, I see it only fair to know?" The other boy softly laughed and moved his dark hair out of his face. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I need to talk to you._

Ch 2

Naruto led the boy name Sasuke to one of table's in the dining hall. Both boys sat there in the silence for quite awhile waiting for the other to speak. Naruto who was getting more nervous then he always was shivered as the body guards stared at him with death glares.

Sasuke coughed slightly to get Uzamaki attention. To his surprise the blonde jumped. Sasuke chuckled and spoke.

"I'm sorry for scaring you there. But I would like to ask you a few questions." Naruto nodded his head and spoke softly. "um…what would you like to know, oh and it can't be personal." Sasuke nodded in agreement.

Sasuke put his hand within his jacket and pulled out a card, then handed it to Naruto. "I would like to buy your restaurant; this is a really popular place to eat sweets if I believe so. It must be a burden on you so why won't you sell the place to me?"

Naruto stared at him shocked. Why would he sell the place that he worked so hard on? He would never give this place to anyone.

Naruto stood up from his seat, picked up his keys, and spoke to the Uchiha. "I'm not selling this place to anyone. So don't bother trying to convene me to. Now if you don't mind I wish to lock the place up and go home."

Sasuke stood from seat, and grabbed Naruto by the collar, Sasuke hissed as he spoke. "No one denies me from what I want! And you won't get in the way!" Sasuke bent down to whisper in Naruto's ear. "I'm from a dangerous family, and with many connections to get you out the way."

The only thing Naruto could think was 'oh my gosh!!!!! Is he from the mafia!?.' While Naruto was think this the Uchiha smirked and walked out of the restaurant. Along with his body guards; As soon as he got to the front door he turned and spoke to me once more.

"I would watch my back if I were you Naruto. Cause I wouldn't know who would be hiding around the next corner." With that Sasuke left the poor blonde, scared, not knowing what to do.

Naruto wanted so badly to call the cops, but then they would have a reason to kill him. The best thing he could do was just to home. And not worry about anything more.

Before Naruto left the restaurant he put on the security system on. Just in case something might happen.

Walking out to the parking lot, Naruto was relieved that the boy name Sasuke didn't stay long to see him outside, since his car was gone.

Naruto stepped into his car, turn on his tunes and drove off. Naruto was thank full that there was no work in the morning. Now he could sleep in and not worry. Maybe if he was up to it he might go and visit Iruka, and Kakashi.

Naruto jumped to the sound of his cell phone ringing. Naruto picked his cell up to answer. Naruto knew that it was a bad idea to talk while driving, but at least he wasn't texting. "Hello? This Naruto speaking who might this be?" On the other line all Naruto heard was giggling, He knew that giggle real well. It was none other than Sakura.

Naruto heavily sign and spoke once more. "Sakura are you drunk?" Naruto waited for her response, but all he heard was Ino screaming at her. "Sakura what the hell are you doing on the phone!"

Naruto started to laugh when Ino took the phone away from Sakura. "Ino you big goat give me that banana!" then Ino would yell back, "you got it wrong it PIG not goat, by the way it's a phone not a banana. Man you are really drunk."

Naruto had to stop this or his minutes o his phone will go out. "Ino its fine, she only called me. I got to go anyway." Ino said alright, and to call her in the morning.

Naruto had enough for one day. He finally made it home, and in peace. Naruto pulled up his drive way. He notices that his next door neighbor was home, Neiji. He went to his parent house for the weekend.

Getting out of his car, and locking it he entered his home. Naruto slowly walked up his stairs, too tired to run up them. Today was one of the fun, and most horrifying days in his life, but it wasn't as bad as seeing your parents died in front of you.

Opening the door to his room, He jumped in to it not caring to change his clothes. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget the threat that the Uchiha gave. He just wanted to forget everything.

Well I hope you like it. Sakura can so stupid at times.

Haha I think I did better than I did with chapter 1.

Tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm sorry it took so long for the next chapter I really hope you enjoy this one.

None of these characters are mine, just to get it out of the way.

"Let the show begin!"

-Chapter 3-

Naruto woke up to the ringing of his phone. He really didn't want to get up, even though he went to bed he could get his mind of the Uchiha. Naruto got out of bed lazily walking toward the phone. When he answered it he was tackled to the ground. If this didn't wake up the blonde then he must be crazy. While Naruto was on the floor in shock the person spoke.

"Naruto! You're so mean why didn't you tell me that the phone wasn't a banana!" Yep Naruto knew who that was. It was none other than Sakura.

He pushed Sakura off of him and slowly got up. His back was killing him now. "Sakura, you were drunk how can I say anything to you when you are drunk, and it was your birthday so I let you have you own fun." Naruto said snickering as he walked into his home looking at his phone, sadly he missed that called, maybe they will call back.

Sakura came inside he blonde's home, really pissed at him for saying such this. Naruto heard his door close and went to make some Ramen for himself.

While he was making his really delicious Ramen Sakura started to speak. "Have you ever looked at a man, and think he's hot, then just wanted to stalk him?" Waiting for his water to boil, Naruto turn to Sakura and spoke. "What the fuck, have been stalking me again?"

Sakura just laughed as she walked over to Naruto and slap him….really hard. "NO, why would I stalk you again?" Sakura turned to sit at the table, then spoke once more. "There's this very smexy guy I saw before my birthday, he looked like he could get anything he wanted." Naruto continued making his Ramen that was now setting in the boiling water.

"Sakura, do you even know what the guy's name is?" Naruto said heavily sighing as he turned to her, as she but her figure on her head as she was thinking. "If I'm correct, his name was Sasuke." As Naruto heard that name he dropped his pan in the sink as he was draining some of the water.

Naruto turned to Sakura trying to act like he knew nothing. Sakura got out of her chair and rushed to his aid. "Naruto, what the hell happened? Are you that clumsy?"All Naruto could do was laugh and say that he was alright. Naruto was not alright in the inside he was freaking out. He could only think of things that might happen if that Sasuke guy knew.

_Sasuke hissed as he spoke. "No one denies me from what I want! And you won't get in the way!" Sasuke bent down to whisper in Naruto's ear. "I'm from a dangerous family, and with many connections to get you out the way."_

Naruto finished making his noodles and started to eat as Sakura talked the whole time. Naruto nodded once in a while to show her that he was listening when he really wasn't. Sakura continued to talk about her day and, about her birthday.

Naruto stood up, taking care of his bowl. As Naruto returned to the living room where Sakura sat, and while Sakura was about to say something Naruto cut her off before she started to talk about her love life again.

"Sakura I'm sorry, but I going to leave now and visit Kakashi and Iruka. So if you don't mind you going to have to leave the house." Sakura just nodded as she walked toward the door, until she turned to him. "Tell them both I said hi, okay!" Naruto just nodded and Sakura left.

Naruto walked into his room to lock the window, and the rest before he left. He really didn't want to come home to someone on his house waiting to kill him. That's the last thing that he wasn't to happen. And to make it any better right after his dream came true a restaurant.

As soon as he locked up his house he walked to his Nissan 350Z, and drove off to Kakashi's and Iruka's house.

As he drove all he could think about is what Sakura said. Naruto really didn't want to have his best friend get hurt over his problems. Naruto was afraid of a lot of things now, even though he knew he shouldn't be, he still was. What could that Uchiha do to him! He never met the guy until the other day!

Naruto's favorite song started to play on the radio, and that song was non-other than E.T form Katy Perry. If he wasn't driving he would dance around and sing along. Sadly he was driving, so he decided to sing! Hopefully this will help him keep it off his mind.

Naruto loved that song to death! But he wouldn't kill for it, that just crazy. Has he drove he sand out the Lyrics, he really didn't care who thought he was crazy. If he wanted to sing he should be able to

'_You're so hypnotizing' _

He started to nod along with the beat, but at the same time watch the road as to where he was going. He didn't want to get into an accident already, and so early in the morning.

'_You're not like the others, futuristic lover'_

Naruto just realized just how far he lived to where Kakashi and Iruka lived. I only reason for that was to have his restaurant closer to a more populated area, for more costumers to enjoy his cooking arts.

'_Kiss me, ki-ki-kiss me, infect me with your love and Fill me with your poison' _

Naruto finally saw their driveway and pulled up to it. Sadly had to turn off the car and not finish his song.

As he walked up to the front door he started to hear yell. They were all mumbles that he couldn't understand what they were saying. Then he heard a big crashing sound which really didn't sound good to him.

Naruto pounded the front door and started yelling. "HEY! What's going on! Answer me." He continued to pound at the door until heard nothing else.

He had no idea if they were home at this time now. For all Naruto knew they were being robbed.

But the last time the thought that he ran right into the Plumber, who was fixing the sink for them since Kakashi didn't know how to, AND flooded the whole kitchen.

Luckily Naruto remembered where the spear key was, and remember which rock it was under, and unlocked the door.

Naruto slowly walked in to the house to find out what and who made that sound, it sounded

Painful.

While walking around he heard it again and made him jump, but this time he heard what the voice said. "YOUFUCKINGASSHOLE!" the along with another crashing sound. Naruto ran toward the sound, and to find out it was from within the kitchen.

As soon as Naruto ran into the room he yelled. "Hey! What the hell is going on…OH O_O"

Naruto did not the scene he just ran into. He swore he was scared for life now, he just knew it. Naruto saw_

(end of chapter!)

So I hope this made some of you guys happy! I'm sorry it took so long to put up! DX put I made it really long for you guys to read.

Poor Naruto he was pretty much scared for life and you guys don't even know :3

I hope you guys like the cliff hanger I left for you. :3 you know I love you all. Comment please! I would love that! XD


End file.
